


Chocolate Is Sexy

by Kurodekira



Series: Is Sexy [2]
Category: Light In the Return
Genre: Chocolate Sauce, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Skype, Skype Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurodekira/pseuds/Kurodekira
Summary: Hello everyone. Welcome to the next installment in the Is Sexy series. To put things in perspective this takes place aboaaut a week or so after Fire is sexy.This fic was a commission by Aki the Doomsweater. So every can thank her for the beauty that is chocolate is sexy. I hope you enjoy.





	Chocolate Is Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. Welcome to the next installment in the Is Sexy series. To put things in perspective this takes place aboaaut a week or so after Fire is sexy.   
> This fic was a commission by Aki the Doomsweater. So every can thank her for the beauty that is chocolate is sexy. I hope you enjoy.

 

**Chocolate Is Sexy**

 

Milo sat in his chair at his desk eagerly waiting for Luke to call. It was 10:20 pm and Luke was supposed to be calling him in 10 minutes. Milo was excited and he couldn’t wait to tell him about his day so far. Milo leaned back in his chair thinking about the fun he had with Dravyn, and Ranesi earlier.

 

They had gone to a Winter Festival. There was delicious food and drink, ice slides, Roller Coasters, a snowman building area, and a ton of intricate snow and ice sculptures. And at night the whole area was lit up by a sea of lanterns hanging overhead. It was beautiful and Milo was sad that Luke hadn’t been there to see the festival with him, but he would be sure to tell Luke all about it.

 

Milo stood up from his computer and went downstairs to the kitchen to get a few snacks to eat while waiting on Luke’s call. He grabbed some hot cocoa with marshmallows, and some snowman shaped cookies. When he returned to his room he saw that he only had 5 more minutes till Luke called him. He was ecstatic.

 

5 minutes later Milo opened his Skype and waited patiently for Luke to call. Soon 5 minutes had gone by Milo still waited and waited for Luke's call but it didn't come. Upset, Milo decided to make the call to Luke himself.

 

Doo doo doo doop doop. Doo doo doo doop doop. The Skype ring sound played through 5 times before the call was answered.

 

“Ack,”Came a voice from the other side of the screen.

 

“Luke?” Milo questioned.

 

“M-Milo,” Luke coughed out from somewhere off screen.

 

“Are you--”

 

“Play with me!” A small voice came out cutting off Milo’s question.

 

“I’ll play with you tomorrow Dami,” Luke said. “I’m gonna talk to Milo now.”

 

“No! I wanna play now!” Dami whined.

 

“Well why don't the three of us play a game together. We can play charades,” Luke smiled finally showing his face on screen. He turned to Milo giving him a bright smile. “Hey Schmoopy, I've missed you.”

 

Milo blushed hard at the nickname and pouted “I told you not to call me that.” He whined.

 

“Hey, I thought we were gonna play a game!” Dami yelled. “Where’s my game?”

 

“Hold on Milo. I’ll be back.” Luke picked up Dami in his arms and carried him out of the room.

 

While waiting for Luke to return, hopefully without the little Demon Spawn, he pulled out his phone and began to play Crossy Road, with the kiwi character of course. 15 minutes later Luke returned without Dami.

 

“Welcome back.” Milo smiled. “Where’s Dami?”

 

“He’s eating ice cream and watching some Thomas.” Luke sighed. “I love that kid to pieces but I swear when it comes to you he never wants to leave. He likes you a whole lot Milo, I thought I wasn’t gonna get any alone time with you tonight.”

 

Milo grimaced at Luke’s statement. “I’m not so sure that he likes me that much Luke. I think you’re the one he likes.”

 

Luke chuckled. “Anyway how’s your day been. Did you do anything exciting?”

 

Milo began to excitedly chatter about The Winter Festival he had gone to earlier that day.

 

“Sounds like fun. Too bad I missed the festival this year. It sounds way better than last year’s.”

 

“Don’t worry when you get back we can have our own little ‘Winter Festival,’” Milo blushed.

 

“Oh. I’ll definitely look forward to that, “ Luke said seductively.

 

“So what did you do today?” Milo asked, still slightly blushing from Luke’s previously suggestive comment.

 

“Oh nothing much. I just played video games with Dami since Damien had to go in for a movie shoot today.”

 

“Oh my goodness,” Milo frowned, “How did you survive all day with Dami? That must have been terrible.”

 

“It wasn’t that bad. I mean I’m not you but he likes me well enough. So how was the rest of your week?”

 

“Well it’s been alright. I mean i mostly played video games with Dravyn and Ranesi. Well, on Monday I had to go drop the carpet off at the cleaners.” Milo said. “Speaking of the carpet, I have to pick it up tomorrow.”

 

Milo kept talking about the rest of his week but Luke zoned out. He couldn't help but imagine Milo in a skirt with his ass in the air when he was talking about the Carpet. He felt himself grow hard, and he really wanted to fuck his Marshmallow right now.

 

“Luke! Luke! Lukey-pooky! Are you listening to me?”

 

“I really wanna fuck you right now.”

 

“What?!” Milo shrieked.

 

“You heard me. I said I wanna fuck you right now.”  

 

“Umm… Luke we can’t have sex right now. If you haven’t noticed we aren’t exactly in the same place.”

 

Luke licked his lips. “Oh yes we can. Take off your pants Milo.”

 

“Why are you so eager?” Milo questioned. “Calm down.”

“Sorry,” Luke leaned forward. “I just can’t resist you. So i’m gonna need you to take off those pants for me Milo.”

 

“Okay, okay. I’ll take off my pants just calm down.” Milo stood up and started to unzip his pants, but he stopped and looked at Luke. “If I’m gonna take off my pants, you… umm. Well, y-you have to take yours off too.”

 

“Okay.” Luke stood up and took off both his pants and his boxers showing off his erection to Milo. “Is this good enough for you?”

 

“Umm, yeah. T-that’s good.” Milo said starting at Luke’s hardened cock.

 

“Do you like what you see?” Luke smirked.

 

“Mhmm,” Milo nodded.

“Milo, don’t forget about your own pants.” Milo nodded once more and began to take of his pants. “Boxers too.” Milo complied with his commands.

 

“W-what s-should I do n-now?” Milo stuttered his own dick growing hard at the sight of Luke’s dick.

 

“I want you to go over to the bed,” Milo grabbed the computer and set it down on the bed and then climbed on top of the it. “I want you to finger yourself, but first I want you to suck on your fingers and get ‘em nice and wet.”

 

Milo brought his hand to his mouth and began to suck on two of his fingers. “That’s good Milo get those fingers good and wet.” Milo continued to suck on his fingers occasionally swirling his tongue around them. After about a minute of this Luke told him to stop.  

 

“Milo I want you to turn around, and finger yourself now.” Luke said, bringing his hand to his dick.

 

Milo turned around and angled his ass towards the camera, and began to finger himself. He started out small with one finger, and after hearing Luke’s moans at his actions he grew more confident and added another finger.

 

“Fuck Milo, you’re so sexy. Deeper Milo, I want to hear you moaning my name.”

 

“Mmmm. Luke that feels so good,” Milo moaned out.  “Ah~ Luke, I want more! I need you inside me!” Milo screamed out as he began to scissor himself vigorously.

 

Luke began to stroke his hardened dick. Watching Milo scissor himself was one of the hottest things he had ever seen. And it only made him want to fuck his little Lime more.

 

“Milo I want you to reach under my pillow and grab the big red dildo.”

 

Milo stopped fingering himself and turned his head over his shoulder. “Why do you have a dildo under your pillow!? And how have I not noticed this?”

Luke chuckled. “Why don’t you have a dildo under _your_ pillow?”

 

“How did you even get it?” Milo said turning around to sit indian style.

 

“I stole it from Damien’s house when I was visiting last year. They have a lot of them so it won’t be missed.”

 

“There are things in this world that I wish I didn’t know. That was one of them. Please tell me you bleached it for like 6 months. Please!”

 

Luke laughed. “Of course I bleached it Milo. I won’t sleep with my brother’s used dildo, because only God knows where the hell that thing has been.”

 

“Why didn’t you just buy one of your own?”

 

Luke shrugged, “Why buy one when I can just go in my brother’s room and get all the sex toys I want free of charge.”

 

“I just don’t know what to do with you sometimes.” Milo sighed.

 

“You love me and my weird shit. Don’t deny it.”

 

“Of course I do. But still next time you want to get a sex toy you better order it online.”

 

“Okay, okay. I will.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Anyway,” Luke smirked. “Back to more important matters. I want you to put that dildo in your ass.”

 

“Fuck no!” Milo screamed. “I’m not putting your brother’s old dildo in my ass.”

 

“Come on. Please. Do it for me.”

 

“No!” Milo got up off the bed and went to closet and pulled out a green didlo and some choclate flavored lube. “But I will use this one.” Milo said waving a green dildo around in front of the screen.

“How’d you get that?”

 

Milo smiled, “Maite ordered it for me.”

 

Luke stared dumbfoundedly at the screen. “She what?!”

 

“She bought it for me because I said I wanted one. You know how chill she is about everything. I just mentioned to her that I wanted a didlo and we went online and picked one out.”

 

“Oh okay. I’ll...uhhh do that next time instead of stealing one from Damien. Actually I should probably return that one.”

 

Milo just shook his head. “I will not allow this to taint our room any further. I’m throwing it away.”

 

“Sooo, shall we move on to the main event.”

 

“How are you still horny after talking about your brother’s dildo?”

 

“I have a gorgeous naked Lime in front of me. How can I not be horny?”

 

“Well I’m not. So I guess you’ll have to make me.”

 

Luke licked his lips. “Oh, I’m definitely up to the challenge.” Luke sat there and for a minute. “I’ll be right back.”

 

“Where are you going?” Milo questioned. “Actually I don’t care, just make sure not to bring the demo-- Dami back with you.”

 

“Don’t worry about him. He won’t be coming back with me.” Luke called from somewhere off screen.

 

One minute later Luke came back to the room carrying in a bottle of chocolate sauce. He sat down in front of the screen showed Milo the sauce he had obtained from kitchen.

 

“What do you plan to do with that?”

 

“This.” Luke said unscrewing the top and poured the chocolate sauce on top of his penis.

 

“That looks yummy.”  Milo said licking his lips.

 

“I’m not done yet,” Luke uttered pouring the chocolate sauce all over his chest.

 

Milo felt himself growing harder at the sight of a chocolate covered cherry. Milo grabbed the green dildo and coated it in chocolate flavored lube. When he finished he stuck it to the headboard, and adjusted the laptop so that Luke would be able to see him fuck himself. Milo positioned his tushy hole so that it was lined up with the dildo.

 

Luke held his breath in anticipation, his hand had already began stroking his sticky cock.  “Fuck, Milo that’s hot.” Luke said as Milo impaled himself on the green dildo and began to fuck himself slowly. “Faster Milo,” Luke nearly screamed as he stroked his dick in time with Milo’s thrust.

 

“Ahh~ Hah~ Fuck! L-Luke Harder! F-faster!” Milo screamed out. “I need you to go faster. I w-want it rough.” Milo movements became erratic.

“Keep it going Milo.” Luke moaned jerking himself faster trying to time his movements with Milo’s thrust.

 

“L-Luke, I’m… I’m so close!”

 

“Cum for me my sweet Lime.”

 

“Ahhh~” Milo screamed as he came all over the sheets.

 

Luke came screaming only a few seconds after Milo. Getting a mixture of cum on stomach along with the chocolate. “Well that was exciting.”

 

“Yes it was.” Milo said pulling the dildo off of the headboard.

 

“Same time tomorrow?” Luke questioned.

 

“If you’re lucky,” Milo responded before ending the call. 

**The End**

[Please Go check out the creator of Light in the Return's Devianart](http://magicalpouchofmagic.deviantart.com/gallery/44249118/Light-in-the-Return) 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this story. Please Comment and leave Kudos.


End file.
